The DragonBorn: New Beginnings
by megalozzy
Summary: sorda a remix (but not really) of elder scrolls skyrim and my imagination have fun reading!


DragonBorn: The First Breaths

Chapter One: The hang

Wheels roll around the country side. Yells and shouts come form the streets. I am being taken to my death... the hang. Were almost thousands of people have been killed already. as we make it up a slope hill and i see people over prisoners captured as well... one says; "hey your awake finally were being take to the hang."Said the big tan bearded man with black eyes and ragged clothes. We were all wearing ragged clothes this is what people wore if they were captured and sent the the we made it to the site of my death i see ten more carts carrying more prisoners. Most of them in rags as well. one how ever have there own clothes on and alot of whip marks on there back.

"I wonder how he got those marks"I say.

The man i was talking to said

"probably because of the clothes he's wearing did'nt change to the rags like the rest of us"

"Hope he's okay" I said

"won't before much longer like all of us..." Said the bearded man.

"Well the end of the line and i'm only 18"I said sadly.

A voice from a distance was start to be heard as guards urdges us through a dark tunnel with a light at the end of it. As we made it into the big arena with a steps leading to the hang there was loud yealling a faint crying in the backround. We where all lined up in 2xlike a million the line was thin and long and there were men guards holding scrolls listing are names

"when we call your name go to the top of the steps" Said a guard yelling so everyone could here him.

"Edward nickrom" Said the guard.

The old man i had talken to walked to the top step. "

"Man i liked that guy." "

Dylan fright" Said the voice.

I started to get nevers as i walked the steps knowing i'm dead. After many more names are said a little portion of the group was on the top of the stairs after one name was said a voice from the crowed said

"NO DON'T KILL HIM"

Yelling a women seeming to be the mans mother jumped into the ring running like a mad dog trying to get a young browned haired 20 year old man out of the death ring however the guards were quickly to react

"Kill her" Said a cammander guard.

A guard with a bow shoots the mother with speed and accuracy and a iron arrow and she fell dead where she stood.

"NO" Yelled the man.

Guards hauled the man back to his spot on the stairs with much difficulty and tied him with ropes

"Now time to begin the first dead" Said the guards all together

5 prisoners were hanged at a time and were all killed 5 after 5 they were killed as fast as wild fire spreads a inch

"Oh no is are turn Edward" Dylan Said with a little dry tear

We walked to the hang with 2 others and the guy that got whipped

"There he is again the guy that got whiped" Said Dylan

"luck he still alive like us" Said Edward with suprise

As the guards got the ropes around are necks we shared sad looks with each other and... nothing apsalutly nothing

"I'm still breathing" Dylan said Half happy

"There has been a problem with the controls of the hanger but a back up is installed behold are gladiator LIZARD KING!" Said the commander guard

Everyone was roaring with exitment and they were ready to see some action (Finally a action scene!) then suddenly they see that guards at the edged of the balcony to fall into the ring they droped weapons axes maces swords and bows weapons to fight the lizard king

"Oh my god i can't do this i'm... to young to die!" Said Dylan

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said the lizard man

He was the size of a normal man but standing up right and has sharp claws that . he was also wearing very bulky armor protecting him everywhere

"I can tell that has been sharpend" Said the man that got whipped

"Hey he talks" Edward Said smiling

"Nice to meet you to... names Wood" Said the Wood

"Hi the is Edward and i'm Dylan" Dylan say acting like we might live

"Yea for now now" Said Edward

"I will KILL YOU ALL" Said the lizard man with a giant roar

"Great were dead nice not knowing you" Said wood with a sigh

As the lizard man got closer and closer

"We needed to get a weapon" I yelled horsly

"Right" Said Edward beginning to run

We finally made it to the weapons one one edge of the stadium oppisite side of the lizard trying to kill us. I grabed Two Iron Swords (my favorite weapons ever) one of them looked sorda werid though. Will Edward got a Steel Mace. Will Wood got a Iron Axe. me not feeling up to the task started charging at the lizard with Edward and Wood at my sides. We were dead close to his when he swong his big hands trying to claw us (not to plesant) i jumped out of the way looking around seeming my other friends dodged to. I got up swinging my weapon making a slash and it bounced off his armor like a duck slams and floates on water in your bathtube he (being staggered) got up charging making slash after slash and i was aboout to get when! Edward jumped in and took the blow he fell down bleeding everywhere

"ha weakling: The lizard man said grining

Me and Wood got pissed and attacked from everywhere as we attacked from everywhere i saw the only way to attack through his armor was his face (only part of is body not covered up by armor) "HIS FACE!" I yelled and as two swords and a axe stabed him in the face the crowd boo boo'd us the crowd was silenced by the commander officer and.

"hey EVERYONE!" He yelled we have one more thing

has he said that two slaves were carrying a block and a basket

"The Block!" Said the Guard smirking

The crowd cheered happily

The End

Of the chapter please like and comment for more thanks!


End file.
